The Green Enemy
by Simone1
Summary: A cute story of Clark as a child.


A seven-year Clark glared at his enemy. It was the toughest obstacle he has faced in awhile. He was sitting at the kitchen table for lunch while his parents were giving him harsh glares.  
  
" I ate everything else." He said trying to justify not eating the vegetable.  
  
"Young man you are not leaving this table until your plate is clean." Jonathan said sternly  
  
Clark glared even harder at the brussels sprouts that were prohibiting from going out and playing. He hated them with a passion. He poked the vegetable with a fork hoping that they would some how just disappear. But they didn't they stayed firmly implanted on the plate.  
  
"Well I am going to go finish up my work. I mean it Clark you are not leaving this table until you eat those brussel sprouts." His father said while getting up.  
  
Clark didn't look up to meet his father's glare he just continued to stare at the gruesome sight that lie before him.  
  
After he heard his father go outside he looked at his mother who was now at the kitchen counter chopping apples for one of her pies. He put on his best face the one that got him out of any trouble. He looked at her and made a small sigh.  
  
"Clark don't give me that look I am not that gullible. As soon as you eat those you can go outside and play." Martha told her only child knowing full well that baby look was eating her up inside.  
  
"But Mommy I hate them! Please can I go outside?"  
  
"Nope buster you are going to sit there until they are gone."  
  
Clark eyes became brighter as a mischievous idea entered his mind  
  
"Don't even think about it. Anything funny and you will be eating brussel sprouts for the rest of our life."  
  
With that he slid lower in his seat in defiance.  
  
  
  
It had been several hours since he had been placed in that chair but still he would not eat the brussel sprouts. When he heard his dad come back in he straightened up in his chair and continued to stare straight ahead.  
  
"I see he still hasn't eaten them." Jonathan said to his wife "No he is to much like his stubborn father." Martha laughed  
  
Good Clark thought they are laughing a good chance I will get to leave the table after dinner  
  
The odors from the dinner his mother made were so good. He could smell roast, mashed potatoes and gravy. And better yet he could smell the apple pie. He was sure his mom would give him a plate and for go the brussel sprouts.  
  
Think again his parents sat down beside him and began to eat. While he sat there with the same stupid sprouts.  
  
"This is really good Martha" His father said while spooning the food on his fork.  
  
Clark felt his stomach grumble.  
  
"You can have some Clark as soon as you eat those sprouts." Jonathan told him  
  
"But there nasty!" he tried to explain to his dad  
  
"They are not! Now if you are hungry you will eat them!"  
  
Clark gave a huge sigh and turned back to the same spot he had stared at for hours. He sat there after his mom and dad finished dinner. He sat there while they cleaned and listened as they watched TV. He sat in that same spot forever refusing to give in. He sat there as his parents continuously chided him to eat the vegetable but still Clark Kent would not give in.  
  
He finally was so tired he fell asleep at the kitchen table. The next thing he knew he woke up in his room in his sesame street pajamas. He was riveted he had beaten it he had won. He raced down stairs his hungry stomach propelling him to the kitchen. His mom and dad were both there already eating. The air smelled like heaven to the seven year old. He went to his chair to sit down for his feast.  
  
To his horror on his plate were brussel sprouts. He could tell they were fresh his mom had cooked him more of them. He looked at both of his parents as if this was a dream.  
  
"You know the deal Clark." His mom told him  
  
"Yeah son you eat them and you can have some breakfast. But if you don't looks like you will be in here all over again today." His dad told him  
  
The boy looked at the sprouts and recalled how he had missed playing outside the other day. He had sat in the same chair for ten hours staring at the same spot on the wall.  
  
He picked up his fork and forked the green monster. He opened his mouth and swallowed it. Trying desperately to block out the gruesome taste.  
  
Maybe it isn't so bad to loose to an enemy, at least when it's a vegetable Clark thought as he forked another one  
  
Only four more to go he told himself optimistically 


End file.
